


След магии

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Юра вздрагивает каждый раз, когда слышит сигнал кораблей, боится чёрного снега и лучше всех играет в прятки. Прячется и прячет как можно глубже всё личное, но в один день всё же проигрывает. Пора что-то менять.Действия разворачиваются во вселенной Аватара за месяц до начала основной линии мультсериала
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 25





	След магии

Казалось, вкус крови преследовал его всю жизнь. Сначала он был слишком чужой, до тошноты неприятный, с примесью дыма и пепла. После он стал спасением, тонкой ниточкой, за которую приходилось цепляться мёртвой хваткой, чтобы выжить. А сейчас заставил привыкнуть, даже сродниться. 

Юра ведь и не знал мирной жизни. Но он отлично знал, что означает чёрный снег — его этому учили чуть ли не с самого рождения. Беги, Юрочка, беги как можно дальше, прячься в самый тёмный угол и молись, чтобы тебя не нашли. Дыши тихо-тихо, представь, будто это игра. Прятки, Юрочка, ты ведь так любишь в них играть. Так давай же, прячься, а я буду искать. Только раньше времени не выходи, не выдавай себя. Мы с папой посчитаем до ста и будем тебя искать, хорошо? 

Маленький светловолосый мальчишка серьёзно кивал и со всех ног бежал искать местечко укромнее. Тогда он искренне верил, что всё это игра, верил, что мама и папа действительно закрывают ладонями глаза, считают до ста и усердно ищут его по всей деревне. Вот же глупые! Все никак найти не могут: видимо, Юрка хорошо спрятался. Ну ничего, скоро они его обязательно найдут. 

Ему было пять, когда его нашла только мама. Как сейчас, Юра помнил её заплаканные глаза и яркую улыбку. 

— Мальчик мой, — протянула к нему руки мама. — Как же долго я тебя искала! Вот молодец, как хорошо спрятался! 

Юрочка тогда совсем ничего не понял. Подумал, что мама расстроилась из-за того, что долго не могла его найти. Ну а вдруг она обиделась и больше не будет играть с ним в прятки? Нет, так нельзя, маму обижать плохо.

— Мам! — Мальчишка кинулся в объятия матери. — Ну не плачь, мам. Я больше не буду так прятаться. Буду поддаваться, хорошо?

— Нет, мальчик мой, не надо. — Женщина утёрла горячие слезы. — Прячься ещё лучше, ты такой у меня молодец.

Куда именно ушёл папа, никто ему так и не сказал. В деревне много мужчин пропало, остались только старики да женщины с детьми. Кто-то говорил про войну, про нападения и народ огня, но Юра не понимал. Не понимал он, почему снег местами красный, не понимал, почему все плачут. Не понимал, почему мама так сильно ругалась на него, когда наконец-то получилось подчинить себе магию воды. 

Деда её долго успокаивал, а потом ещё дольше разговаривал с Юрой. 

— Пойми, Юрочка, — голос у него был хриплый и низкий. Не такой, как у папы. — Никто не должен знать, что ты маг воды. Никто, кроме тебя, меня и мамы.

— И папы?

— И папы, — нехотя добавил деда Коля. — Магия, знаешь, под запретом. Нельзя... Хорошим мальчикам не нужна никакая магия, а ты ведь такой умница, такой талантливый у нас. И без всякой магии все сумеешь, ведь так?

Юра согласился. Конечно, он все может! Вот уже, какой большой, пять лет — это вам не шутки шутить. И бегает он быстро, быстрее всех мальчишек! И прячется лучше всех, никто его не найдёт. И никакая магия ему не нужна, чтобы быть лучше других. Пусть девчонки там себе колдуют — они слабые, им нужнее, а сам он и без уловок справится. 

На следующий день выпал свежий снег и скрыл все красные пятна. Дышать стало легче, и жизнь вроде вернулась в прежнее русло. 

Но чёрный снег падал, как по расписанию, два раза в месяц. Именно тогда Юра впервые увидел чужих людей. Высокие воины в страшных шлемах, будто рогатые дьяволы, сошли с огромного гудящего корабля и по-свойски, будто хозяева жизни, пришли к ним в деревню. 

Юрочка снова играл в прятки и выиграл. Мама его не нашла, но зато нашёл дедушка. Он слышал рёв отдаляющегося корабля, крики и вопли, слышал рваное сердцебиение прижимающего его к груди деды. Вскоре все лишние звуки ушли на второй план, оставив лишь глухое тук-тук разбитого сердца.

Мама, как и отец, не вернулась.

Соседские бабки его жалели, смотрели как-то грустно, будто он, Юрка, неизлечимо болен. Старухи подзывали к себе, чтобы угостить сухарём, гладили по голове и отправляли назад к деду. Николай Иванович, как обычно, стоял за широким деревянным столом и ловко орудовал ножом. Снова этот запах. Слишком знакомый, чтобы его игнорировать. 

Рыбьи потроха летели в одну корзину, головы — в другую, а само мясо бережно выкладывалось в наполненный снегом ящик. Кровь стекала со стола, оставляя после себя бледный алый след. Прям как после их игр в прятки. 

Выигрывать вечно Юра не мог. Схоронивший зятя и отчаявшийся вернуть любимую дочь, Николай знал это и с ещё большей внимательностью продолжал прятать единственного внука от вражеских захватчиков. Никто, кроме него, не знал, что мальчонка из магов воды, да и обычно солдаты не трогали детей, но страх не пропадал. И не зря. 

Во время очередного визита капитана захватнического отряда всё зашло слишком далеко. Исхудавшим и ослабленным жителям не удалось откупиться от жадных до наживы солдат, и те не постеснялись взять своё силой. Грубые ботинки топтали все на своём пути: от тяжёлых деревянных дверей до хрупких человеческих костей. 

Юрочка слышал, как деда Коля говорил со страшными людьми в рогатых шлемах и делал, как его учила мама — дышал тихо-тихо, чтобы не проиграть. 

Раздался звонкий шлепок и дикий рык солдата. Николай Иванович рухнул на промёрзлый пол и из последних сил старался отползти в сторону, чтобы, упаси господь, не попасться под ноги воина. Юра тогда просто испугался. Вздрогнул так сильно, что аж комод затрясся. «Проиграл», — метнулось в его голове за секунду до того, как грубая рука отворила дверцы и за волосы выволокла его наружу.

Мальчик брыкался и извивался, сколько мог, пока его не окликнул дедушка. Второй воин держал его крепко за волосы, подставив острое лезвие к горлу. Мужчина глухо засмеялся и спустил бордовую повязку с лица. Надавил остриём чуть сильнее, пустил первую кровь. Солдат народа огня делал это все медленно, будто наслаждаясь, будто играя с Юрой, мол, смотри, малыш, я заберу твои игрушки, я заберу каждого, кого ты так любишь. Ну же, дай мне сдачи, попробуй, малёк. Но Юра не смог. 

Деду Колю он больше не видел. Сейчас, спустя много лет, Юра даже не мог вспомнить, как точно выглядел родной когда-то человек. Почти все воспоминания стёрлись, оставили после себя лишь железный запах крови. 

За четыре года трудовых лагерей этот запах въелся в его кожу. Маленький, щуплый мальчишка с вечными ссадинами и истёртыми до ран ладонями уже, казалось, привык к вечному недоеданию и усталости. Его всегда брал под крыло какой-нибудь такой же страдалец, но они так часто сменяли друг друга, что Юрочка не помнил ни лиц, ни имён. У всех были грустные глаза и глубокие борозды морщин. Добрые несчастные люди заботились о нем как могли, защищали от шпаны, норовившей украсть последний кусок хлеба, подкармливали и даже гладили по голове, мол, молодец ты у нас, Юрка, вон какой сильный вымахал!

Когда-то сильный и процветающий народ Северного племени воды доживал свой тяжёлый век в железных бараках лагерей. Юра видел, как его людей жгли живьём, забивали кнутами и палками. Многие из них не просыпались утром, замёрзнув насмерть. Или валились без сил и больше не могли встать. Им попросту не хватало еды. Самые сильные отбирали хлебные корки и похлёбку у слабых, становились ещё сильнее, а слабые дохли, и их доедали крысы. Всё просто, везде одни и те же правила. 

Сейчас Юра бы никому не поверил, расскажи ему его собственную историю. Щуплый домашний мальчишка ни за что бы не выжил в таких условиях, но у него все же было одно преимущество. Голод заставлял идти на ужасные вещи, но для Юры рамки гуманности давно стёрлись. Так что не было ни жалости, ни брезгливости, когда мальчику в первый раз удалось поймать настоящую живую крысу. Толстая и зубастая, она пищала и извивалась, когда блондину не удалось с первого раза сломать нужные кости. В тот раз никто не посмел отобрать добычу у мальчика.

Крысы становились умнее и быстрее, их было почти невозможно поймать голыми руками, и единственное, что мальчик мог, это бесцельно сверлить взглядом бедное животное. Тогда он в первый раз почувствовал неприятную тяжесть в пальцах, услышал, как бьётся маленькое крысиное сердечко, как течёт кровь по жилкам. Неумелыми движениями одубевших от холода пальцев он пытался зацепиться за это ощущение власти над чужим организмом, подчинить себе животное. В первый раз ничего не вышло, и во второй тоже, и в третий. Хотелось плакать, рвать на голове волосы, но не хватало сил даже пошевелиться. 

Через неделю он наконец-то смог заставить крысу сдвинуться против её воли, но она сразу же почувствовала чужое присутствие и скрылась в широкой щели. Ещё через неделю крыса была почти в его руках, но твари удалось вырваться, а ещё через неделю Юра вцепился в неё мёртвой хваткой и уже не выпустил. 

Сначала крысы, потом особо приставучие обидчики, потом стражники. В лагере на каждом углу шептались о злых духах, что мстят за изничтоженных магов северного племени. Особо болтливых сжигали прямо на месте, чтобы проучить остальных, тогда общий дух падал ещё сильнее, и подавить волю пленников становилось ещё легче. Но Юра уже никого не жалел, а лишь изо всех сил старался выжить, пусть и за счёт других. 

Его много раз перевозили, лагеря менялись, менялись лица, но суть оставалась прежняя, пока однажды его и десяток других пленных не приказали хорошенько вымыть и приодеть. Мыли их в тёплой, пахнущей чем-то сладким воде, служанки оттирали их стопы и ладони так усердно, что сдирали незажившие до конца раны, распутывали скатавшиеся волосы, выстригали то, что уже невозможно было привести в порядок. 

Смотреть на себя, чистого и опрятного, было аж до дрожи в пальцах непривычно. Что за юноша в отражении? Юра его не знает. Все такой же худой, с уставшим и измученным взглядом, сжатыми плотно губами, вроде знакомый, но такой чужой. В аккуратно прошитой одежде, с бережно заплетёнными в косу чистыми волосами. У того, другого Юры, даже кожа не зудела от грязи и ногти были подстрижены. Другой Юра был похож на нормального. 

Везли их по пять человек в повозке, на каждого безоружного и зашуганного раба приходилось по одному вооружённому и бронированному стражнику. Все те же гербы народа огня, все те же страшные рогатые шлемы. Ехали долго, ноги и спина затекли ещё на первом часу дороги, но Юра уже привык подолгу не двигаться. Так и доставали меньше, и силы экономились, а раз за каждое лишнее движение его ждало наказание, то лучше уж забиться в свой угол и ждать, что будет дальше. 

Дорога тонкой ниточкой пролегала между густого леса и вела к частному имению человека, достаточно влиятельного и известного, что заимел возможность позволить себе огромную усадьбу даже в такое нелёгкое время. Со всех сторон доносились различные звуки, и Юра даже не сразу понял, что тот заразительный щебет, доносившийся из самой глубины леса, был настоящим щебетом птиц. Он чувствовал, что где-то поблизости журчал небольшой источник, слышал, как кристально чистая вода ударилась о камни и продолжала свой бег. Синие ели расступались по двум сторонам, открывая вид на прекрасное строение с красными крышами. Несущие элементы крыши, перила парадной лестницы и орнамент фризов блестели золотом так ярко, что аж было больно смотреть.

Их привели в большой, овальной формы зал, выстроили в линию и велели низко кланяться каждый раз, когда кто-то будет входить.

— В пол смотреть! — грозно приказал богато разодетый мужчина, привезший их в имение. 

Он был настоящим мастером своего дела. Ранее торговал всем, что попадало в его загребастые руки, пока не посчастливилось выкупить у другого путешественника и торговца ребёнка из племени земли. Отмыл, причесал, научил покорности и продал в три раза дороже как отличного слугу. А дальше только больше.

Тяжёлые двери с позолоченным орнаментом медленно открылись. Показалось несколько тёмных фигур, быстро приближавшихся к главному залу.

— Добро пожаловать в мой дом, Льюджин, — раздался уверенный и громкий голос. 

— Даоян, — работорговец поклонился.

В помещение широкими шагами вошёл хозяин усадьбы, и все в его виде говорило, чуть ли ни кричало, о силе этого человека. Он был высок и широкоплеч, как и подобает мужчине его статуса. Красивым его сложно было назвать, но широкое скуластое лицо, наполовину скрытое густой бородой, не могло не притягивать взгляды. Любовь к власти была у него в крови. Крепкий, выносливый и с железной волей, он привык к чистому подчинению, и любое ослушание считал предательством. 

Юре не удалось разглядеть что-нибудь ещё, кроме общего образа хозяина — пришлось старательно гнуть поясницу перед вошедшими. Он насчитал всего четыре пары обуви напротив, но никак не мог узнать, кому они принадлежали. Тяжёлые кожаные ботинки с острыми медными концами и такими же медными вставками принадлежали самому Даояну. Чуть позади стоял кто-то намного легче и изящнее, но в такой же массивной обуви, предназначенной для умелых бойцов и воинов. Широкие мальчишечьи штаны, начиная с щиколотки и до самого колена были перевязаны тонкой кожаной тесьмой, и становилось уже непонятно, кто именно перед ним стоял: парень или девушка. Чуть поодаль стояло ещё два человека. Длинная юбка неизвестной женщины скрывала под собой изящные низкие сапожки с тонкими ремешками, а совсем рядом стоял ещё один мужчина, кому принадлежали тяжёлые ботинки простого пошива, затянутые шнурком. 

Юноше были абсолютно неважно, кому принадлежала эта обувь, кем они являлись и какими они были — к ним он испытывал только ненависть и ничего кроме. Такие же жестокие ублюдки, как и все, ведь даже ребёнку было известно, как большие люди наживали свои богатства. Золото и уважение стоят дорого, а ныне плата только одна — кровь. 

— Довольно. — Хозяин дома лёгким движением махнул работорговцу, и тот сразу же оживился. 

— Генерал Даоян, уважаемая Азалия и... — Льюджин окинул взглядом девушку и молодого человека за спинами хозяина и хозяйки дома. 

— Моя старшая дочь Аймира. — Девушка за спиной Даояна кивнула. — И мой сын — Отабек. 

— Не могу найти слов, чтобы выразить вам, прекрасная Аймира, как я рад нашему с вами знакомству. Удивительно, что я не слышал о вас ранее, мир просто обязан знать о вашей красоте! 

— Полно, — девушка небрежно тряхнула головой. — Избавьте меня от вашей болтовни. Говорите о товаре и только. 

Льюджин от неожиданной грубости даже опешил, чем вызвал кривую усмешку отца девушки.

— Красива и смертоносна, — пояснил Даоян, после чего окинул взглядом выстроенных в линию рабов. — И, как всегда, права. Ближе к делу.

— Господин, — покорно начал работорговец. — Перед вами выставлен мой лучший товар. Вы желали увидеть опытных воинов и сильных бойцов, и я их достал. Тяжёлая жизнь в лагерях сломила их волю, и они готовы выполнить любую работу, особенно тяжёлую...

— Нам не нужны работяги, — перебила торговца Аймира.

— На такой случай у меня имеются мальчики и красивые девушки. Они годятся для прислуживания в доме.

— Прислуги у нас достаточно, — ответил за дочь Даоян.

— Мне нужен боец. Выносливый, но покорный. И не один. Такое нелегкое время — рабы мрут как мухи. — Девушка вышла вперёд и начала тщательно изучать представшей перед ней рабов. — Этот слишком хилый, этот явно та ещё тряпка, третий так совсем плаксивая баба. 

Юра не сразу понял, кого эта заносчивая девка назвала плаксивой бабой, но посчитав потрепанную обувь рабов справа от себя, он понял, что его и назвала. Сделал быстрее, чем подумал, а пожалел быстрее, чем мог что-нибудь сделать. 

Юноша резко выпрямился и взглянул так зло, так по-звериному, что работорговец, пытавшийся изо всех сил угодить генералу и его семье, в ужасе всхлипнул. Он в одно мгновение подскочил к непокорному пленнику и, не медля ни секунды, со всей силы ударил ногой в живот. 

Из груди весь воздух вышибло, и пока Льюджин ползал в ногах у Даояна и Аймиры, Юра корчился на полу. Казалось, он забыл, как дышать, ведь никак не мог сделать столь необходимый вдох. Было страшно, было больно, а ещё было обидно. На себя, конечно. Потому что сглупил, как какой-то неопытный сопляк, в первый раз представший перед жестокостью мира. 

— Гадкий жук! — Льюджин, молящий о прощении, снова подскочил к светловолосому юноше и нанёс ещё пару ударов. — Неблагодарный щенок! Я научу тебя почитать хозяина! 

Юра привык к побоям, и единственное, что помогало ему переносить все унижения — это гордость. Он не терпел насмешек, не спускал обидчикам ни единого слова в свой адрес и наказывал их сполна, как только появлялась возможность. Только вот при дворе опытного генерала, в окружении десятков сильных магов огня блондин не знал, стоит ли на этот раз давать отпор. Юноша сносил удар за ударом, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков. Никаких стонов, никаких всхлипов и никаких слёз. Юра слышал смех гадкой девки и клялся себе, что не позволит этим тиранам наслаждаться его жалким видом.

— Прекратите сейчас же, — раздался громкий голос из глубины зала, когда Льюджин уже занёс ногу для следующего удара. Смех Аймиры стих. — Сколько стоит мальчишка? 

— Оташ, — Снова усмехнулась девушка. — Ты что, совсем разум потерял? 

— Назовите цену.

— Господин Алтын, я не поимею такой наглости продать вам эту подлую тварь. Прошу меня простить, он неразумный мальчишка, совсем обезумел. Такого больше не повторится. — Льюджин снова начал кланяться. — Прошу, если вам приглянулся кто-то, я почту за честь отдать его задаром. 

Все, включая самого генерала, молча наблюдали за тем, как Отабек неспеша подошёл к лежащему на полу блондину и присел рядом. Никто и слова не сказал, даже когда молодой человек с особой осторожностью протянул руку к мальчику и убрал с его лица прядь волос. От неожиданно мягкого прикосновения Юра вздрогнул и подобно загнанному зверю попытался отползти назад. Руки совсем его не слушались, а в голове невыносимо гудело. Ещё немного, и эхо собственного сердцебиения в голове сведёт с ума. 

Отабек смотрел пристально, в самую суть вглядывался, и изо всех сил старался прочитать, кто именно сейчас перед ним лежит и какого человека он берет под свою защиту. Даже вперёд подался, брови сильнее обычного нахмурил и замер, как зверь на охоте. Изучает.

— Чё пялишься? — прохрипел Юра, не оставляя попыток опереться на локти, но Отабек даже бровью не повёл.

Юра всерьёз начал волноваться, что перед ним находится какой-то скрытый безумец или жестокий садист, ведь какой здравомыслящий человек начал бы такое представление на глазах у всей семьи ради... ради чего? Чтобы какого-то жалкого раба не забили до смерти? Чтобы спасти ему жизнь? Или что? Чего добивается этот Отабек Алтын, заглядывая Юре прямо в душу. 

— Да найдите ему уже девку! — прервал тишину громкий голос Аймиры, после чего в спор была вынуждена вступить сама хозяйка дома.

— Не позорь семью, дитя, — голос прозвучал мягко, с почти заботой, но Аймира восприняла это по-своему. 

Девушка сжала кулаки с такой силой, что костяшки побелели и, ничего не ответив матери, поклонилась. Наблюдавший семейную драму Льюджин готов был сгореть от неловкости момента. С одной стороны, у него сорванная сделка с генералом лучшего захватнического отряда, с человеком, которого всё государство уважало за железную волю и несгибаемый характер. Такой позор обычному работорговцу точно не смыть. А с другой стороны, натянутые отношения в семье известного мастера Даояна, свидетелем которых ему посчастливилось стать, при должном везении могут открыть ему ещё больше дорог. 

— Покупаю всех, — сдержанно ответил хозяин, чем ещё больше шокировал торговца. 

Пока Льюджин раскланивался перед генералом, сердечно благодарил его за милость и клялся в вечной верности, хозяйка поместья подошла к склонившемуся над Юрой сыну. Азалия заботливо положила руку тому на плечо, как бы прося обратить на неё внимание.

— Снова боги на твоей стороне, сынок, — тихо произнесла мать. — Я прикажу согреть воду в твоих покоях и подать чистую одежду. Позаботься о мальчике.

— Сам идти сможешь? — Отабек подал руку, но в ответ получил только полный презрения взгляд. 

Юноша ещё сильнее нахмурился и стиснул челюсть. Что-то глубоко внутри липко и гадко нашёптывало, что он зря вмешался, что надо было позволить случиться тому, что должно было случиться, и жить со спокойной совестью. Ведь один спасённый от жестокого наказания раб совершенно ничего не значит, верно? Выжил один — помрёт где-нибудь в канаве другой. Ничего нового, ничего удивительного. Но почему-то Отабека все логичные доводы сейчас не интересовали, как, впрочем, и последствия. 

Он видел в Юре несчастного мальчика, на долю которого выпало слишком много страданий, но ничему так и не удалось сломать его. Одичавший мальчишка, озлобленный и, правду сказал работорговец, совершенно неблагодарный. Несмышлёный. Но что гораздо важнее — настоящий. Юра и сам считал себя таким, одним против всего мира, и ему надо защищаться, держать оборону и ни за что не сдавать позиций. Если лучшая защита — это нападение, то он нападёт, если придётся терпеть — стерпит всё, даже самую страшную боль. 

Отабек молча вёл мальчика длинными коридорами к покоям, так же молча открыл дверь перед Юрием и молча пропустил вперёд. Юра замер посреди просторной комнаты и огляделся. Покои Алтына были больше похожи на кабинет, нежели на уютную и богатую спальню. В самом тёмном углу комнаты находилась настолько широкая кровать, что Юра мог бы с лёгкостью поспорить, что кровать была больше его прежней лагерной камеры. А ведь постель явно не приходится делить с дурно пахнущим соседом на последнем издыхании. Над кроватью висели две изогнутые сабли, перевязанные длинной красной тканью. Острые, наверное, смертоносные. Но больше всего Юру впечатлили огромные шкафы, полные самых разных книг и свитков. Языки пламени плясали в рваном танце и смазанно отражались на блестящих книжных корешках. Наверное, золотом вышиты. Или серебром. Или чем там богачи вышивают и без того дорогущие вещи. 

Высокие, в пол, окна были закрыты толстой тяжёлой тканью и почти не пропускали в комнату никакого света. Единственным источником света служили свечи и чаши с огнём. В другой части комнаты стояла большая чугунная ванна на бронзовых ножках, её было почти не видно в неярком свете огня. Рядом, на стуле, покоилась свежая одежда и мягкие полотенца. 

— Проходи, — сказал Алтын и указал рукой на ванну.

Юра послушался. Ноги немного тряслись, и во рту застыл запах крови, но мальчик изо всех сил старался шагать увереннее. Он кончиками пальцев чувствовал нагнетающее присутствие Отабека, считал его пульс, слышал медленное сердцебиение. Алтын чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно. Конечно, ведь у таких людей ничего не может выйти из под контроля, ничего не может сбить их с ног. Хозяева ситуации при любом раскладе. Это всегда смущало Юру, заранее настраивало против — и на этот раз не исключение. 

— Снимай одежду. — Маг огня встал за спиной мальчика и громко выдохнул. 

Юра неприятно поёжился, отчего брюнет ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и повторил более настойчиво. Ломаными движениями блондин стянул длинный, явно не по размеру жилет и скинул тряпку на пол. За жилетом вслед полетела льняная рубашка не самого дурного качества. Лёгкая ткань обнажила костлявое юношеское тело, и Юра не мог себя не стесняться. Особенно перед на вид крепким и мускулистым Отабеком. Спина и руки блондина были исполосованы белыми рубцами, а на рёбрах уже во всю расцветали тёмные синяки. Лопатки торчали так неестественно, что, казалось, ещё немного — и острые кости прорвут тонкую кожу и вырвутся наружу. 

Юра развязал шнурок на широких штанах и резким движением, мол, терять уже нечего, стянул их до самых щиколоток. На Алтына за своей спиной смотреть он не осмеливался, боялся встретиться взглядом. Немного запутался в ногах, когда пытался окончательно высвободиться из штанов, и окончательно потерял любую уверенность. Снова замер, прикрывая все самые интимные места, чтобы окончательно не сгореть от стыда, пока снова не раздался голос брюнета. 

— Залезай, не мёрзни.

Юра снова послушался. Он подошёл к длинной ванне, коснулся рукой водной глади и резко отстранился. Чувствительные пальцы неприятно обожгло, и мальчик прижал кисть к себе. И правда горячо, надо было быть аккуратнее.

— Ничего, привыкнешь, — снова прокомментировал его и без того нелепые действия Отабек, выбирая какие-то баночки с маслами. — Зато согреешься. 

Вода казалась чужой, совсем не его стихией. Юра даже побаивался этой холодной и неизвестной материи, считал её неродной. Эх, узнай его народ о маге воды, не знающего ничего о древнем искусстве покорения стихии, кроме «вода мокрая», подняли бы бездарность на смех. Если бы, конечно, выжили. 

Алтын не торопил, не принуждал, а лишь почти бесшумно стоял позади и наблюдал. Он ничего не сказал, когда Юра с прежним недоверием коснулся воды и снова одёрнул пальцы, потом снова погрузил уже целую руку и напрягся. Горячо, но терпимо. Ещё немного потерпеть, и станет лучше. Отабек так же промолчал, когда мальчик облегчённо вздохнул, когда всем телом погрузился в ванну. Видимо, наконец-то стало хорошо.

— Надо тебя отмыть, — все тем же безучастным голосом произнёс Алтын и подошёл ближе к ванной. 

— Сам справлюсь, — лениво ответил блондин. Видимо, горячая вода и пихтовый аромат масел совсем разморили его и даже избавили от лишней раздражительности и колкости. 

— Окунись ненадолго. — Брюнет надавил на макушку Юры, желая намочить тому волосы.

— Нет! — вскрикнул юноша, намертво вцепившись в бортики ванной. — Не надо. Я сам справлюсь. 

Мальчик выглядел очень испуганным: лицо белесое, как у мертвеца, глазами зыркает по сторонам и дрожит крупно, будто только что еле как от смерти спасся. Отабек поднял руки в отступительном жесте, мол, хорошо, хорошо, я тебя не трогаю, давай сам. Юра ещё долго прожигал взглядом дыру в Алтыне, пока наконец-то ему не удалось выровнять дыхание и прийти в себя. 

— Извини, — буркнул мальчик, смотря перед собой в одну точку. 

Его одолевали разные чувства: от ненависти ко всему народу огня до ненависти к самому себе. Перед ним враг, такая же подлая и кровожадная тварь, как и каждый из народа огня. Люди, не знающие чести, не признающие святость семьи, не имеющие сострадания. И он, наверное, такой же. Просто строит из себя святого, небось грехи замаливает. А он сам? Что на счёт самого Юры Плисецкого? Его семью уничтожили, а он как подлый предатель отогревается в шикарной ванне в ещё более шикарном доме генерала армии огня. Ещё и извиняется за свою резкость, что за позор? 

Юра ведь может отомстить прямо сейчас, теперь это ему ничего не стоит. Подобные мысли, кажется, уже никогда не смогут его отпустить. Уничтожить, заставить страдать, как страдали он и его семья.

Мальчик слышал биение сердца Отабека, слышал, как по его венам течёт кровь. Тут ведь даже стараться не надо: надорвал нужный сосудик, и человек падает на пол, а там ещё минута-другая — и к предкам. Но что-то его останавливало, не позволяло ожесточённой натуре сделать это. По крайней мере, с Отабеком. Кормящую руку не кусай, верно?

Вылезать из тёплой воды совсем не хотелось, пусть она и быстро остывала. Алтын предлагал подлить ещё горячей, даже вызвался сам подогреть, но Юра отрицательно замотал головой. Волосы чистые, сам весь чистый, и хорошо, хватит нежиться. Мальчик неуклюже выбрался из ванны, посмотрел себе под ноги и поёжился. Столько воды пролил, ужас просто.

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался брюнет, заметив виноватый взгляд мальчика.

— Накажут? — Юра шлёпнул ногой по мокрому полу.

— Ты о чём?

— Наказывали раньше. Если воду проливал, — блондин неуверенно повёл плечами. — Особенно не мыльную. Свои же потом могли избить или... Ну, знаешь, камнями закидать, еду отобрать. В общем, нельзя было воду проливать, а я пролил. Ещё и на такой красивый пол.

Отабек ничего не ответил. Он тихо подошёл к Юре, а тот аж весь сжался, втянул шею в ожидании то ли удара, то ли чего похуже, но чего мальчик действительно не ожидал, так это мягкого полотенца на своих плечах. 

— Вытирайся скорее, — пояснил Алтын, а после чего тихо добавил: — А то замёрзнешь.

...................

— Ешь спокойно, — с явным безразличием сказал Отабек, когда Юра наконец-то перестал кашлять. — Никто не отберёт у тебя тарелку. 

Плисецкий не боялся, что еду отберут. Даже если бы нашёлся такой желающий, Юра теперь не беззащитный хилый мальчишка, он себя теперь в обиду не даст и голодать больше не будет. Просто у кухарки, приготовившей сегодня утку на ужин, были поистине золотые руки и настоящий дар. Об этом мальчик, конечно же, говорить не стал, да и вообще решил ничего не отвечать, чтобы господин Отабек Алтын не подумал, упаси бог, что Юра ему хоть капельку благодарен. Слишком много чести.

Ужинали они молча, изредка отвлекаясь от трапезы и бросая друг на друга хмурые взгляды. Для Отабека это было его привычное выражение лица, а что до Юры, так он просто злился, потому что не мог иначе. Мальчик совсем ничего не понимал, просто не мог обмозговать, что с ним сейчас происходит. Ещё пару дней назад он воровал остатки воды у привилегированных пленников, чтобы смыть грязь с кровоточащих ладоней, а сегодня он сидит весь чистый, опрятный и хорошо одетый за одним столом с сыном генерала вражеской армии. Нет, это слишком противоречивая ситуация, чтобы не злиться. 

Не разговаривали они и на следующий день, и на следующий, и даже через неделю. Маг огня старался не оставлять Юру надолго одного, а когда был рядом, то чуть ли не хвостиком ходил за юношей. Плисецкий злобно зыркал, а иногда даже и ворчал вслух, но продолжал игнорировать присутствие Алтына любым известным ему способом. 

В очередной раз не выдержав тяжёлого молчания и ещё более тяжёлого взгляда Юры, Отабек выдохнул, неспеша поднялся и направился к двери, но в самый последний момент его остановили.

— Так и будешь держать меня в четырёх стенах, как декоративную черепашку?

— Что? — обернувшись на голос, переспросил Алтын.

— Что слышал. Я тебе не черепашка, чтобы в коробке сидеть.

Раньше за такие слова Юре пришлось бы очень дорого заплатить — если не жизнью, то здоровьем точно, но Отабек будто бы не слышал его колкостей. Каждое острое слово он пропускал между ушей, оставляя скупой и сдержанный костяк, внимательно выслушивал то, что оставалось от фразы, и так же сдержанно отвечал. Даже в лице не менялся. Ни улыбки, ни злости, ничего. В особо эмоциональные моменты он мог сильнее обычного нахмурить брови, но на что-то большее, казалось, был не способен. Так что и на этот раз Плисецкий не увидел никакой реакции, по крайней мере, не увидел того, чего ожидал. Вместо этого Алтын полубоком подсел к Юре на софу и первый начал разговор.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что черепах можно держать в коробке? — спросил Отабек, внимательно рассматривая лицо мальчика.

— Нельзя их в коробках держать, — хмуро ответил блондин.

— А как узнал, что держут?

— Да что ты с этими черепахами пристал! Видел я, как один мужик подобрал черепаху. Нашёл где-то, не знаю. Не повезло животине к нам на каторгу попасть. Её все сожрать хотели, смотрели на мужика как звери, а тот отбивался, как мог, черепашку в коробке держал, чтобы не украли. А там темно, страшно, трясёт постоянно. Ну и задохнулась она. Мужик потом повесился. Видимо, тосковал так сильно.

— У тебя есть хоть одна история, которая не заканчивается чей-то смертью? — легко и с неким задором ответил азиат, но сразу же пожалел о сказанном. 

Юра мгновенно изменился в лице, и если раньше он морщил носик и закатывал глаза в ответ на замечания мага огня, то сейчас на его лице читалось настоящее отвращение. 

— Извини, — язвительно произнёс блондин, специально растягивая звонкие звуки. — С кем поведёшься, от того и наберёшься. Кто ж виноват, что я ничего, кроме смерти и боли, не знал? А? Может быть, твой чёртов народ? 

Юноша даже не заметил, как сорвался на крик, и опомнился, только когда в покои ворвался вооружённый клинком охранник. Дверь с громким хлопком распахнулась, и на пороге замер мужчина в ожидании приказа. Он взволнованно бегал глазами по присутствующим в комнате и никак не мог понять, нуждается ли в защите молодой хозяин. 

Отабек до последнего старался не замечать вторгнувшегося в комнату стражника, концентрируя всё внимание только на Юре, но присутствие кого-то чужого в комнате только нагнетало ситуацию. Лёгким кивком Алтын дал понять, что не нуждается в защите. Охранник откланялся и закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Ты винишь в своих бедах меня? — Брюнет встал, чтобы говорить с Юрой наравне, но Плисецкий этот жест воспринял по-своему.

Как дикий зверь, безопасности которому угрожает зверь крупнее и страшнее, блондин напрягся и отошёл в сторону. Смотрел он затравленно и зло, хмурил тонкие брови. Столько мыслей в голове, столько слов, которые преследовали его с самого детства. Да! Да, ты виноват. Виноват каждый, кто позволил этому случиться. Каждый, кто позволил начаться войне, каждый, кто живёт в роскоши и не знает, что такое лишения. Не знает боли, не знает, каково было ему, совсем ещё ребёнку. Шкодливому домашнему мальчонке, который в одно мгновение потерял всё. У которого всё отобрали. 

В горле ком застрял, и начало жечь в глазах, будто он сейчас не сильный и закалённый Юрий Плисецкий, а тот маленький Юрка, который совсем ничего не может сделать. Даже сказать ничего не может, а умеет только плакать и звать деду. Юноша так и не смог ничего произнести, благо Отабек оказался достаточно понятливым, а самое главное — понимающим. 

— Юр, — тихо позвал он мальчика. Тот не отозвался. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как черепашка. Не хочу, чтобы ты задохнулся в коробке. Но я так же не хочу, чтобы тебе навредили. Съели. 

— Я могу за себя постоять, — по-детски шмыгая носом, ответил Юра. Только вот он уже давно не был ребёнком.

— Верю, Юр. — Отабек медленно подошёл ближе. Юра не стал отходить, даже не шелохнулся. — Я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь. Взгляд у тебя такой... Свирепый, стойкий. Я такого раньше никогда не встречал. Аж кровь стынет. Уверен, с тобой лучше не связываться. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял кое-что. Моя сестра жестокий человек, и тебе не посчастливилось перейти ей дорогу. Она этого тебе не простит. 

— Я не боюсь эту ведьму.

— А стоит. Время нынче крайне неспокойное, тем более в стенах этого дома. К сожалению или к счастью, от моей семьи много что зависит, а Аймира слишком ревностно относится к власти. 

— Не надо впутывать меня в свою грязную делёжку отцовского места.

— От этого я и хочу тебя защитить. 

— Себя лучше защищай, — ответил Юра уже привычной грубостью, но Алтын вновь пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Не верю слухам, — молодой человек тактично начал совершенно другую тему. — Но вчера я услышал, как кто-то разговаривал с отцом и...

— Нет! — резко прервал его Юра. — Зачем мне это знать? Там услышал, там подслушал, здесь ещё что-то. Мне плевать.

— Они говорили об Аватаре. 

Плисецкий от удивления аж глаза вылупил, забегал взглядом по комнате, начал теребить слегка подрагивающими пальцами подол камзола. 

— Да, я так же отреагировал, — понимающе кивнул Отабек. — Говорят, он совсем ещё мальчик. Младше тебя на года три-четыре. Нашёлся во льдах Южного племени и снова пропал. Думаю, так даже к лучшему.

— Чтобы огненные его не нашли? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался блондин.

— Да. Чтобы огненные не нашли. 

— Ты только что свой народ предал, — улыбнулся Юра. На улыбку это было слабо похоже, скорее кривая ухмылка, но по-другому мальчик просто не мог.

— Нет, Юр, народ я никогда не предам. А Хозяин Огня не народ. 

Скорлупа недоверия и неприязни наконец-то дала первые трещины, и Отабек не мог этому нарадоваться. Он, как и раньше, продолжал всячески опекать мальчика, но теперь позволял тому немного больше свободы, нежели раньше. Так же следуя за Юрой хвостиком, он сопровождал юношу на утренних прогулках, обедал и ужинал тоже в его компании. Со временем слуги поместья всё чаще и чаще стали замечать молодых людей на тренировочной площадке за домом. Некоторые осмеливались, кривя лицо и душой, говорить всякие гадости, мол, этот светловолосый мальчишка мерзкий шпион, гадкая подстилка и необразованная грязь. Шипит на всех, кидается, а господин Отабек и рад. Ишь, совсем испорченный стал, как вернулся из Царства Земли. Таких сплетников было совсем мало — все уважали юношу за спокойный нрав и молчаливую рассудительность. Многие просто не понимали, что общего мог найти юный, но уже достойный уважения во многих кругах Алтын-младший, и неотёсанный дикий раб. Мальчонка из племени воды ну совсем ни на что не годен, а Отабек возится с ним, как с родным братом. 

Как бывает в стенах одного дома: поговорили, пообсуждали да забыли. Переключились на что-то новенькое, интереснее, так что вскоре даже самые болтливые служанки уже не обращали на молодого хозяина в компании бывшего раба никакого внимания. 

— Так на снежинки похоже! — воскликнул Юра, подув на одуванчик. 

Юноша с размаху повалился в густую траву и потянул руки вверх, к солнцу. После полудня они всегда выходили в сад на прогулку. Шли по уже давно выученному маршруту до небольшой теплицы, располагались под тенью деревьев вокруг стеклянного строения и просто разговаривали. 

— У вас тут никогда не бывает снега, — перекатившись на другой бок, произнёс блондин. — Что же дети делают зимой?

— То же, что и осенью. И весной, — облокотившись на шершавый ствол дерева, ответил Отабек. — А какого это, жить в месте, где не бывает ничего, кроме снега?

— Не помню.

— Извини. — Для Отабека это слово уже стало привычкой. Лучше лишний раз извиниться, чем снова видеть хмурого и напряжённого Юру.

— Да не, — махнул рукой блондин. — Я вроде как привык. 

В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина. Каждый хотел что-то сказать, чтобы наконец-то прогнать это липкое, вязкое чувство, но просто не мог найти слов. С Юрой было трудно. Он всегда слушал внимательно, впитывал, как губка, каждое слово, но понимал всё всегда по-своему. Часто бывало, что Отабек скажет какое-нибудь слово, обычное и ничем непримечательное, а для Плисецкого это очередной колодец с воспоминаниями. Юноша морщится, головой вертит, чтобы прогнать незваные мысли и образы, а никак не выходит. Он злится, он в смятении и совершенно не желает этого, но всё происходит само собой. Воспоминания накрывают с головой, и Юра уже не здесь. 

Поэтому приходилось подбирать слова, исключать всевозможные образы. Диалоги тускнели, смысл терялся, многие вопросы так и не получили своих ответов. 

— Слушай, — не теряя надежды узнать чуть больше, чем имя и фамилию, начал Отабек. — Я ведь совсем ничего не знаю о тебе. 

— Что интересного может рассказать о себе раб? — юноша опёрся на локти и взглянул на мага огня из-под отросшей чёлки.

— Ты не раб.

— С недавнего времени, — Юра снова перекатился на спину и задумался. — Ты ведь не бывал на Южном полюсе?

— Единожды. Когда был ещё ребёнком, отец брал с собой.

— И как тебе? 

— Пусто и холодно. Как огромная пустыня, только вся покрытая снегом. 

— Говорят, так было не всегда. Огромные ледяные города с высокими стенами, которые возводили не один год. Мне деда рассказывал, что его дед, а потом и отец отвечали за сооружение и защиту стены. Лучшие ремесленники столицы выводили на ледяной корке замысловатые узоры — след так свой оставляли. Лёд на солнце блестел, переливался, аж глаза слепило. Задерёшь голову — а над тобой эта громадина! И вся в завитушках разных. — Юра для большей наглядности потянулся вверх и развёл руки, после чего тихо усмехнулся: — Вот так её в толщину не охватишь. И десять меня не охватят. Только вот не спасло это ни город, ни людей.

— Наверное, красивым был город.

— Определённо. Самым красивым на свете. Такого даже на Северном полюсе нет и никогда не будет. 

— Ты скучаешь? 

— Нет, — честно ответил блондин. — Я должен скучать, я знаю. Дом, семья, любимая домашняя животина. Но я почти ничего не помню.

— Совсем ничего?

— Ты не захочешь об этом слушать, — голос мальчика мгновенно изменился, стал намного ниже.

— Если я спрашиваю, значит, я хочу знать. 

— Больше всего на свете я любил играть в прятки. Прятался везде, где только мог, постоянно отвлекал родителей, деду мешался. Но они никогда не ругали меня за то, что я прячусь. Наоборот, не жалели ни времени, ни сил, чтобы играть со мной, и всегда хвалили, когда не могли долго найти. 

— Тебе очень повезло с семьей, — тепло улыбнулся Отабек, но встретившись взглядом с Юрой, понял, что это только начало истории.

— Только в лет семь-восемь я понял, почему мы всегда играли в прятки. — Юноша снова поднял руки над лицом и, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с волнением, начал переплетать пальцы. — Приходили солдаты. Каждый месяц или два, я уже не помню. Падал чёрный снег, гудели корабли, и единственное, что я тогда знал, что игра началась. Я прячусь в доме, в погребе или ещё где-нибудь меж досок, неважно, и жду, пока меня найдут. Солдаты уходили из деревни, раздавался последний гудок корабля, и меня находили. Мама, папа, дедушка. Все вместе меня находили, а я тогда думал, как же они так все вместе и разом меня находят. Но в один день пришли только мама и деда. А потом и мама не пришла. Я продолжал играть, думая, что я самый незаметный и ловкий на свете. Доигрался, как видишь. 

— Думаю, твоя семья тобой бы гордилась, — спустя долгую паузу, ответил Отабек. Голос его звучал неуверенно и несколько ломано, так, будто бы он чувствовал свою вину.

— Ну конечно, нашёл чем гордиться. 

— Нашёл. Ты не сдался, не прогнулся, а это важнее всего. У тебя глаза воина, знаешь. Не уверен, что ты самый ловкий и незаметный, но ты сильнее всех, кого я знаю. А это многого стоит. 

— Не подлизывайся. — Плисецкий приподнялся, но лишь для того, чтобы толкнуть брюнета в плечо и снова упасть на землю. 

— Юр? — с украдкой в голосе позвал Алтын.

— А?

— Будешь моим другом? 

— Вот же несчастный одиночка, — усмехнулся мальчик. — Давай, если хочешь, но я не самый лучший друг. 

— Меня устраивает. 

— И меня. 

Время тянулось медленно, будто давая форы чему-то более важному. Зима выдалась мягкая и сухая. Дожди шли редко, солнце светило ярко, наверное, так же ярко, как и блестел лёд когда-то величественной и нерушимой стены. Складывалось ощущение, будто духи природы затаились в ожидании чего-то. Как затишье перед бурей — даже веточка не шелохнётся. 

Юра чаще улыбался, наконец-то перестал закрываться в себе каждый раз, когда в разговорах всплывали неприятные образы, и даже сам проявлял инициативу в разговорах. Его наконец-то оставил вечно преследующий вкус крови. Ни следа не осталось, ни единого запаха. Теперь Юра пах чем-то свежим и немного сладким, не шугался каждый раз, когда Отабек подходил ближе обычного, и даже начал спокойно спать. Гул сердцебиения ушёл на задний план, и вместе с ним пропало гадкое наваждение использовать магию. Юноша в этом просто напросто перестал нуждаться. 

Идиллия не могла сохраняться вечно. Зима подходила к концу, когда в покои Отабека со всего размаху ворвалась его младшая сестра. Девушка, громко хлопнув дверью, окинула взглядом всю комнату, на секунду остановилась на Юре и, скривясь в неприятной гримасе, сразу же отвернулась. Эмоции на её лице так быстро сменяли друг друга, что Аймира напоминала древний безликий дух, ворующий лица чужих людей. Она, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от счастья, подошла к брату и крепко того обняла. Отстранившись спустя несколько секунд, девушка широко и обаятельно улыбнулась.

— Я так счастлива, Оташ! — Для большей эмоциональности Аймира прижала руки к груди. — Отец наконец-то берёт меня с собой в плаванье и даже позволит присутствовать на совете. Ты только представь! Я буду первой девушкой, кому будет разрешено посещать военные совещания! А ведь я ещё так юна! Говорят, там будет сам генерал Джао, ты только представь! Что касается тебя... Жаль, конечно, что так вышло. Тебя обошла младшая сестра. Но ты не расстраивайся, Оташ. Тебе тоже можно с нами поехать. Отец велел передать, чтобы ты собрал необходимые вещи и был готов к завтрашнему отбытию. 

— Отбытию куда? — Алтын младший перевёл сосредоточенный взгляд на Юру. Тот явно нервничал, и на то были причины. 

— Ну ты что, глупый! Совсем со своей ручной зверушкой заигрался и умудрился пропустить такие новости! Аватар в Северном племени воды. Это как двух зайцев одним выстрелом прибить, и мы это сделаем. — Аймира хлопнула в ладоши. — Ну-с, мой милый братец, это отличный шанс показать себя. Соберись, иначе вновь проиграешь девчонке. 

Девушка изящно крутанулась на каблуках и так же поспешно, как и появилась, вышла из комнаты вон, оставив двух молодых людей в тяжёлых размышлениях. 

— Бек? — тихо позвал Юра, но юноша не откликнулся. Пришлось позвать ещё раз.

— Да, прости. — Алтын тяжело вздохнул и запустил ладонь в волосы, слегка потянул. — Всё слишком неожиданно. Давай по порядку. Я попрошу матушку присмотреть за тобой, пока я сам буду отсутствовать. Если хочешь, предоставлю охрану, это не проблема. 

— Бек, — более настойчиво повторил блондин.

— А я... Что ж, если верить словам Аймиры, то дело дрянь. Надеюсь, юный Аватар достаточно умён, чтобы покинуть столицу как можно скорее.

— Бек. — Брюнет наконец-то обернулся. — При любых условиях я с тобой.

— Ох, Юр... Я благодарен тебе за поддержку, спа...

— К чёрту поддержку, ты не сахарный, — перебил Отабека юноша. — Я поеду с тобой.

— Юра, это не зависит от меня.

— Сделай так, чтобы зависело. — Блондин подошёл ближе и заглянул молодому человеку в лицо. — Ты понимаешь, что они хотят сделать? Разрушить стену, Бек. Огромную стену изо льда, снести снежную глыбу и уничтожить Северное племя так же, как уничтожили когда-то моё. Если это повторится, я обязан быть там и биться за свой народ. Я не прощу себе... Я не прощу тебе, если ты оставишь меня здесь. 

— Я сделаю всё возможное, — после долгого молчания ответил Алтын и вышел из комнаты. 

Вернулся Отабек только к самому вечеру, усталый и морально выжатый, он не глядя повалился на широкую постель. Юра, сидевший за столом над очередной непосильной ему книгой, тихо подошёл и присел рядом. Алтын с трудом приоткрыл налитые свинцом веки и лениво взглянул на Юру. 

— Сильно устал? — поинтересовался Плисецкий, заправляя непослушную чёлку за ухо.

— Угу, — молодой человек еле заметно кивнул. — Но ты молодец, своего добился. 

Юра аж заёрзал от волнения. Он знал, что Отабек на его стороне. Слишком совестливый и слишком честный для того, чтобы иметь иную позицию, но не имеющий никакого влияния в военной сфере, а это, к сожалению, намного важнее любых принципов. Мальчик даже не надеялся, что генерал выслушает своего сына, а уж тем более допустит на своё судно бывшего раба из племени воды, но, видимо, Даоян не посчитал Юру возможной угрозой и выбрал закрыть глаза на просьбу Отабека. Или же Алтын-младший пустил в бой всё своё красноречие и дипломатические способности. Никто не знает, кроме самого Отабека и его отца. Да и Юре было неважно, он и без этого был бескрайне благодарен.

— Бек, — Плисецкий легко толкнул молодого человека в бедро. — Хочешь, я тебе ванну согрею? 

— Набери воды, пожалуйста, — ответил брюнет. — Я сам подогрею.

Отабек успел задремать, пока Юра наполнял широкую и глубокую ванну. Воды понадобилось много, и юноша изо всех сил боролся с желанием использовать магию. В голове всплывали слова дедушки Николая, который говорил, что Юрочка и без всякой магии справится, а магия это так, для тех, кто слабее. А Отабек говорил, что Юра самый сильный, самый стойкий, так что никакой магии. Особенно в этом доме. 

— Бек, — снова позвал мальчик. Маг огня сразу же проснулся и сел на кровати. 

Алтын выглядел сонным и взъерошенным, каким раньше Юра его не видел. Всегда собранный и аккуратно зачёсанный юноша сейчас был похож на заспанного котёнка, которого растормошил какой-нибудь задира. Чёрные, слегка отросшие волосы спутались и чем-то напоминали воронье гнездо, глаза смотрели устало и немного непонимающе. 

— Вода готова, — Юра кивнул на ванну. — Полотенца тоже. 

— Спасибо.

Отабек не спеша протёр глаза и зевнул, после чего так же медленно, немного косо ступая, подошёл к ванне и начал раздеваться. На пол небрежно упал длинный , до самых колен, камзол, следом за ним отправилась льняная рубашка с узким стоячим воротником. Юра и раньше видел Алтына полностью обнажённым, да и сам не раз раздевался при нём, но сейчас момент казался совершенно иным. Более личным, уютным и тёплым. Обнажить тело перед кем-то совершенно ничего не стоит, и сейчас Юра чувствовал, что перед ним открывают нечто большее. Если юноша и думал о подобном раньше, то только о том, что Отабек просто странный. Самого Плисецкого эта странность нисколечко не отталкивала, а наоборот, он считал эти особенности привлекательными. Маг огня всегда был с ним искренен, всегда относился с неким трепетом и заботой, будто Юра ему был не чужой. Ему доверяли, его слушали и хотели слушать. 

Возможно, с другими Отабек был сдержанным и строгим, даже несколько нелюдимым, но в компании Юры он открывался. И сейчас, стоя перед ванной совершенно нагим, он даже не думал стесняться, потому что доверял мальчику так же, как самому себе. 

Алтын провёл ладонью по глади воды и поёжился. Вода оказалась холоднее, чем он ожидал. Недолго думая, он погрузил в воду сначала одну ногу, потом другую, а после лёг весь сам. У себя в голове Отабек называл это ленивым приёмом ванны, когда нет ни сил самостоятельно набирать горячую воду, ни желания видеть суетливых служанок. 

— Точно дурной какой-то. — Юра подошёл ближе и опёрся руками о холодные чугунные бортики ванной. — Тепло ли тебе, девица красная? 

— М? — Брюнет запрокинув голову и удобнее устроился. — Я разве похож на девицу?

— Да нет же. Ты как раз совсем не похож. Это из легенды.

— Расскажешь? — будто совсем не замечая холода, ответил Алтын.

— Когда ты перестанешь себя морозить.

— Так ты воду потрогай, — голос Отабека звучал низко, с хрипотцой. От такого тембра у Юры забегали мурашки. — Мне тут не холодно.

— Выпендрёжник! — воскликнул мальчик, коснувшись воды. — Ты как это так нагрел?

Отабек молча поднял руку и положил её сверху на ладонь Юры. Казалось, что маг огня плавился, горел изнутри, как при высокой температуре, только ещё горячее. Ладонь почти обжигала , но тепло так приятно разливалось по телу, что Юра не знал, хочет ли он одёрнуть руку или так и продолжит стоять, пялясь на Отабека. 

Несколько секунд ощущались как долгие минуты, а лёгкое касание воспринималось как нечто личное, даже интимное. Взгляд слегка туманился, и мир сужался, обрезал ненужные края, концентрируя всё внимание на лице напротив. Со спутанных тёмных волос стекали редкие капельки, взгляд был глубоким, один неосторожный шаг — и утонул. Ещё одна секунда, и связь будет нарушена, то неизвестное чувство, что заполняло и грело где-то в районе сердца, пропадёт, оставив после себя лёгкое смущение. 

— Теперь сказку, — убрав руку, довольно промурлыкал Отабек. 

Юра даже опешил, не мог ни слова из себя выдавить. Тепло чужой ладони быстро улетучилось, а вместе с ним куда-то пропали все мысли. Единственное, о чем мог сейчас думать юноша, это о приятном и сладком касании. Плисецкий, зажмурив глаза, тряхнул головой. Нет, что за вздор! Он просто расскажет легенду, и на этом всё. 

— Это не сказка, а вещь гораздо серьёзнее. Мама мне рассказывала, что подобное случалось с её двоюродными сёстрами, — Юра помедлил, вспоминая историю подробнее. — В лесах рядом с нашей деревней водились духи, и иногда захаживал сам Батюшка Мороз. Он когда-то принёс вечную зиму на наши земли и был очень почитаемым существом. Мама рассказывала, что он приходит на плач потерявшегося ребёнка и дует северными ветрами со всей силы, насылает пургу... Морозит дитя со всей силы и спрашивает: «А тепло ли тебе, девица?» Та девочка сразу узнала Мороз и до последнего отвечала, что ей тепло, а дух морозил её ещё сильнее. И когда уже ты совсем близко к тому, чтобы замёрзнуть насмерть в снежных лесах, Батюшка Мороз бережно относит тебя домой и одаривает несметными богатствами. 

— Это как проверка на верность и стойкость, — тихо сказал Отабек. 

— Да, — блондин кивнул. — Некоторые проверку не проходили. Вторая сестра завидовала богатству и счастью первой и тоже побежала в лес. Дура, конечно же, заблудилась, потерялась в бесконечных соснах, разревелась. Батюшка Мороз сразу же нашёл её и начал снегом осыпать. А та в крик, мол, что ты творишь, старый! Холодно же. Представь, какой глупой оказалась, чтобы самой в лес промчаться и грубить великому духу. Её, кстати, так и не нашли. Замёрзла прямо в лесу, снегом тело засыпало, и всё, не найдёшь. 

— Я бы тоже проверку не прошёл. Совсем к холодам не привыкший.

— Кто знает. Не в холоде же дело, а в человеке. Так что если потеряешься в лесу — не бойся. Духи тебя выведут. 

Поспать удалось совсем немного. Покинули усадьбу глубокой ночью, чтобы к рассвету уже отплыть. В повозке их было всего трое: Отабек с сестрой и, собственно, сам Юра. Аймира ещё долго возмущалась, что ей выпала участь несколько часов провести в обществе брата-затворника и грязного раба, но вскоре наконец-то замолчала. Оспаривать решение хозяина дома ехать в одиночестве никто, даже она, не имела права.

Дорога несколько часов петляла через скалистую местность, где между огромных валунов к небу тянулись тонкие ели. Из небольшого окошка кареты в такой темноте почти ничего не было видно, и Юра выбрал удобнее устроиться на плече Отабека и задремать. Сквозь сон до него доносились какие-то отдельные слова, но смысл фраз он не улавливал. 

— Буди этого выродка. Мы приехали, — раздался звонкий голос Аймиры.

— Аймира, — Отабек звучал строго и раздражённо. — Не забывайся.

— Это ты, братец, не забывайся. Сложно верить тому, кто каждый день возится с рабом из водного племени.

— Это не твоё дело.

— Моё, если дело касается семьи и народа. Ты позоришь отца. Он говорил мне об этом, знаешь. Если бы не влиятельная родня по матушкиной линии, он бы давным-давно сослал тебя куда-нибудь на север, в мелкий домишко счетовода. — Девушка наигранно вздохнула, когда Юра наконец-то проснулся и открыл глаза. — Твой дорогой водянёнок проснулся. Смотри за ним внимательней, Оташ. Чтобы кто-нибудь не навредил ему ненароком. 

Карета вовремя остановилась, и девушка с присущей ей грацией откланялась и вышла.

— Надеюсь, ты ничего не слышал, — Алтын обернулся к Юре. 

— Ты не обязан меня защищать.

— Ещё как обязан, — ответил молодой человек и приоткрыл дверцу кареты. — Давай потом. А сейчас лучше поторопимся. 

На палубе корабля было свежо, прохладно даже в тёплом тулупе и пахло как-то по-новому. Раньше Юра никогда не встречал такого запаха, хоть и жил в детстве у небольшого залива. Так пахло настоящее море, не скованное льдами. Наперебой кричали морские чайки и серые глупыши, а их гул покрывал равномерный, монотонный шум волн. Стоя лицом к бесконечной глади океана, Юра впервые задумался о том, что он свободен. 

Корабль плыл туда, где дом. Немного чужой, перевёрнутый с ног на голову, но дом. Там живут его люди, его народ, и неважно из Северного ты племени, или Южного.

Раздался долгий и протяжный сигнал корабля, такой громкий и тревожный, что мгновенно вытеснил собой все другие звуки. Точь-в-точь как гул тех кораблей, что приносили за собой чёрный снег и плач. Юра поёжился. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, сколько бы бед и лишений ни пришлось снести и как бы ни закалился характер, глубоко внутри он всё ещё маленький Юрочка, который, услышав первый сигнал чужого судна, бежит и прячется в погреб. И сейчас юноша по-настоящему испугался, пригнулся и зажмурил глаза, думая про себя, что скоро это обязательно закончится. 

— Прошлое не отпускает? — рядом раздался низкий уверенный голос. — Ты ведь сам напросился. А знаешь, почему я позволил Отабеку взять тебя в плаванье?

Генерал Даоян говорил медленно, специально делая паузы, чтобы до Юры всё дошло быстрее, чем мужчина бы озвучил. Его окружала аура силы и власти, вынуждающая каждого, кто находился поблизости, чувствовать себя маленькой, незначительной и беспомощной песчинкой. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что мы сделали с твоим домом, что сделали с твоим народом. Да, ты всё знаешь. Но ничего не видел, — генерал улыбнулся. — Мы это повторим. 

Юра закипал. Во рту снова появился этот солоноватый вкус крови, а кончики пальцев начали приятно покалывать. Плисецкий чувствовал, как учащается пульс генерала, чувствовал, как тот получает удовольствие от своих слов. Желание отомстить постепенно обволакивало мальчика, цепляясь за него, как за одежду репей. И не отодрать, не выкинуть, не избавиться. 

— Ступай в каюту и веди себя тихо, как мышка. От твоих действий будет зависеть положение дел нашего общего друга, — Даоян с ухмылкой отвернулся продолжил уже сам с собой: — Отабек совсем не умеет выбирать себе друзей. 

Юра быстро развернулся и неспеша, чтобы не показать ни волнения, ни досады, направился в сторону лестницы вниз, но почти сразу же сорвался на бег. Глаза начинало щипать от слёз, а гул собственного сердца заглушал все звуки вокруг, отдавая эхом в черепной коробке. Благо, Отабек оказался в каюте. Юра, прижав руки к груди, кинулся в чужие объятия, и Алтын даже не успел ничего понять, просто подставил руки. Мальчик старался не зарыдать, уткнувшись в грудь мага огня, но слёзы начали течь сами.

— Зря я, — через слово всхлипывая, заговорил юноша. — Зря я напросился с тобой. Не подумал... 

— Ну же, тише. — Отабек аккуратно начал поглаживать Юру по волосам. — Не переставай надеяться на лучшее. 

— Твой отец только что говорил со мной.

— Что? — Алтын отстранился и нахмурился.

— Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы я видел, как Северное племя падёт. Чтобы понял, какого это. — Мальчик, не переставая дрожать, утёр слёзы. — Будто я не знаю.

— Юр...

— Я не позволю ему уничтожить мой народ! — твёрдо заявил Плисецкий — Я буду сражаться. Я... Я не позволю.

— Тихо, замолчи. — Брюнет крепко взял за плечи Юру и тряхнул, в ответ получив полный непонимания взгляд. — Ты не забыл, где находишься? Или не забыл, о чём говорила Аймира? Прошу, не порти мой план необдуманными выходками. 

— О чём ты это? 

— Я не могу рассказать тебе всё полностью, но если в общих чертах, то каждый на этом корабле преследует свои цели. Отец желает отличиться военными и политическими заслугами, сестра помешана на отцовской похвале. Оттуда и эти соревнования со мной. Ты... Всё, что касается тебя, я не могу озвучить. Слишком неоднозначно. А у меня своя собственная цель. 

— Ты можешь мне доверять.

— Я знаю. И я доверяю. Но никому другому не могу, поэтому лучше подождать. 

— Отабек, — с нажимом в голосе произнёс Юра. — Мне надо знать.

— Для начала скажи, что тобой не движет месть. 

— Мной не движет месть, — повторил чужие слова Юра, не совсем уверенный, правда ли это, но, видимо, Алтын и правда верил ему, раз даже не подумал сомневаться в чужих словах.

— Я найду Аватара.

— Что? Зачем тебе Аватар?

— Да тихо ты! Стены тоньше рисовой бумаги, а эхо можно услышать на другом конце корабля. Не ори ты так. — Молодой человек нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Аватар, по слухам, только учится подчинять себе стихию воды. Когда-нибудь ему понадобится учитель огня.

— Серьёзно? И давно ты это решил?

— Как только узнал, что Аватар жив. 

— Ты совсем, а? — Юра толкнул брюнета в плечо. — Ты целый месяц молчал, да ещё и хотел уехать без меня. 

— Я бы не бросил тебя.

— Мне гораздо важнее, чтобы ты не бросил меня там, около стен Северной Столицы. — Юра, превозмогая страшное волнение, ладонью коснулся груди Отабека, замер на секунду, проверяя, оттолкнут его или нет. Не оттолкнули. — Сердце велит мне защищать свой народ. А что оно велит тебе?

— Кроме того, что я обязан защищать тебя? — юноша легко улыбнулся.

— Да, — в ответ улыбнулся Юра. — Что ещё велит тебе сердце? 

Блондин был готов к любому ответу, каким бы он ни был, но совершенно не ожидал поцелуя. Маг огня одним рывком подался вперёд и коснулся его губ своими. Лёгкое, почти невесомое касание вогнало мальчика в краску, лишило способности двигаться и разумно мыслить. Внутри он паниковал и кричал, а снаружи замер, боясь вдохнуть воздух. Губы Алтына были сухими и горячими, а дыхание обжигало. Казалось, пахло раскалённым, жарким солнцем. Юра совсем не двигался, слегка приоткрыв рот, и Отабек посчитал это некого рода разрешением к действиям посмелее. Его рука плавно скользнула по спине юноши и остановилась на тонкой, хрупкой талии. Второй рукой брюнет мягко коснулся подбородка Юры и слегка надавил, параллельно углубляя поцелуй. Вышло смазано и неумело, будто целовал он не чересчур эмоционального и податливого мальчика, а статую. Слегка чмокнув напоследок, Алтын отстранился и не смог сдержать улыбки от представшей перед ним картины. 

Секунду назад бледный и перепуганный, Юра вспыхнул краской и моментально закрыл руками лицо. 

— Я не это имел ввиду, — в ладони пробубнил мальчик.

— Что-что? — довольно переспросил Алтын, заботливыми движениями убирая руки Плисецкого от лица.

— Не это имел ввиду, — понятнее повторил мальчик, позволяя Отабеку взять свою ладонь. 

Брюнет заворожённо провёл пальцем по ладошке, коснулся тонкого запястья и притянул ближе, чтобы поцеловать, но Юра успел выхватить руку.

— Моё сердце велит быть рядом с тобой. Примешь ты это или нет — решать тебе, но я для себя уже все определил, — брюнет мягко улыбнулся.

***

Первую и единственную остановку судно сделало недалеко от самой западной точки Царства Земли. Там их ожидал генерал Джао с советниками и огромная армия, включая боевые машины и гусеничные орудия. Даоян, в окружении небольшого отряда солдат и своего приближенного, ещё на рассвете покинул корабль, велев Отабеку и Аймире дожидаться отбытия в Северную столицу. Корабль отплыл на безопасное от берега расстояние и ждал возвращение небольшого прогулочного судна с генералом и его свитой.

Юра перестал бояться встречи с сестрой или отцом Отабека и чаще стал бывать на палубе. За два дня пути до Царства Земли он всячески старался избегать Алтына-младшего и неловкого с ним разговора, так что и сейчас, облокотившись на высокий бортик, Юра меньше всего мечтал увидеть Отабека. 

Всё казалось слишком сложным и противоречивым, чтобы принимать хоть какие-то меры. Всё и раньше не было предельно лёгким и понятным, но теперь юноша окончательно запутался. Он не знал, что чувствует по отношению к себе, что уж тут говорить про Отабека Алтына, единственного сына влиятельного генерала огненной армии. Юра хотел думать, что они доверяют друг другу, хотел думать, что они друзья. Отабек ведь предлагал дружбу, так почему бы и нет? Юра бы старался изо всех сил, чтобы заслужить себе такого друга, как Бека, только вот изначально не сложилось. Усмирив в себе жажду крови и мести, Плисецкий не был уверен надолго ли его хватит. Особенно сейчас, когда они держат курс прямо на Северную Столицу.

Он ведь может всё исправить, спасти людей. Всего-то надо дать волю своему безумию, которое он так тщательно прятал от Алтына. Эти твари ведь заслуживают смерти. Отабек ведь на его стороне, он пообещал быть рядом, так почему же Юра так боится раскрытия своей тайны? Неужели друзья так поступают? Или кто они там друг другу, неважно.

В голове страшные и кровавые образы сменяли друг друга, но в центре картин всегда оставался испуганный взгляд Отабека. Иногда страх сменяло отвращение, иногда гнев, но во всех случаях Плисецкий вновь оставался один. Его размышления прервал гулкий удар о дверь, ведущую к каютам. Блондин своими глазами видел, как толстый слой железа начал накаляться, и в одно мгновение тяжёлый кусок металла с грохотом слетел с петель. 

— Ты не достоин носить его имя, мерзкий выродок! — За криком Аймиры последовал звонкий удар, и из зияющего темнотой отверстия вылетели языки пламени. — Ты поплатишься за предательство.

Тёмный коридор с каютами освещали только частые вспышки огня, и было отлично видно два силуэта. На мгновение всё замерло, затихло, но тут вновь раздался громкий топот ног, и за секунду до того, как быть заживо сожжённым, на палубу выбежал Отабек . Его спину обдало сильным жаром, что юноша аж взвыл от боли. Следом из тонкого коридора выскочила его сестра и моментально нанесла удар. 

Юра замер в стороне, наблюдая, как воздух вокруг брата с сестрой буквально плавится от невыносимого жара. Резкие выпады и удары Аймиры сопровождают яркие, почти слепящие вспышки пламени. Разъярённая девушка наносила удар за ударом, и, пусть большинство из них были смазанными и нечёткими, в них ясно читались ярость и желание убить противника, тем временем Отабек лишь оборонялся. Он был, как всегда, сосредоточен и спокоен, но это только внешне. В чётко отработанных движениях всё же чувствовалось смятение и даже некая тревога. 

— Молись, чтобы ты сдох прямо сейчас, предатель, ведь иначе тобой займётся отец, — зло выкрикнула девушка, взмахнув ногой. С каждым её движением из-под стоп вырывались потоки смертельного жара. 

— Юра! — прокричал Отабек так громко, насколько мог, чтобы мальчик его услышал. — Беги! Прыгай за борт! Скорее! 

Огонь пылал повсюду, оставляя после себя чёрные обгоревшие полосы. Юра, как заколдованный, не мог оторвать взгляда от страшного поединка брата и сестры и продолжил стоять на месте, как вкопанный. Всё казалось ненастоящим, каким-то сказочным, и так завораживало, что невозможно было пошевелиться. Юра боковым зрением видел, как на палубу сбежалась вся армия, пока Аймира не приказала людям в масках схватить его. Не меньше дюжины солдатов кучей кинулись к мальчику, но тот даже не стал сопротивляться после увиденного.

Девушка вновь занесла руку для удара и попала в самую цель. Огонь, казалось, опалил всё тело Отабека, не оставив ни единого уцелевшего участка кожи. Он упал на колени, выставив руки вперёд, но это не спасло, и молодой человек больно ударился лицом о твёрдую палубу. Аймира подошла к брату и присела рядом с ним на корточки.

— Хочу, чтобы ты кое-что понял, мальчик. — Она схватила за волосы Отабека и подняла его лицо. Покрасневшее от жара и крови, но вроде целое, без сильных ожогов. — Это всё из-за тебя. Вечно жалел убогих, так теперь сдохни с ними.

— Не смей! — прокричал Юра, когда девушка уже занесла руку для последнего удара. На удивление, она остановилась. 

— Так ведь совсем не интересно, — улыбнулась Аймира. — Ты же из племени воды, а колдовать совсем не умеешь. Ну и бесполезная же ты дрянь. Так Оташ имел бы хоть какие-то шансы на спасение. Излечил бы бедолагу своей магией. Только вот ты и довёл моего братца до этого.

Девушка отпустила волосы брата, и тот и тихим стоном снова повалился на пол. Она пальцем указала на него и холодно произнесла:

— Скиньте за борт. Крысам — крысиная смерть. А этого — кивнула в сторону блондина, — прирежьте, и следом. Отец велел расправиться с обоими. 

Аймира грациозно развернулась на каблуках и была готова удалиться и доложить отцу о выполненном приказе, но за её спиной раздалось неприятное хлюпанье, сопровождаемое хриплыми стонами. Девушка обернулась. На её лице застыла гримаса ужаса. Солдаты, поддевшие Отабека под руки и готовые скинуть того за борт, тоже замерли. 

Юра стоял почти неподвижно в огромной луже крови, неестественно выгибая тонкие пальцы, а в его ногах валялись два высушенных тела стражников. Из-под съехавших с лиц страшных рогатых масок виднелась бледная и потрескавшаяся кожа. 

— Быстрее! — приказала Аймира и начала поспешно удаляться, но Юра ей не позволил.

Движения юноши были рваными и ломкими, будто свои же суставы перестали слушаться. Он хватал пальцами воздух, а где-то в десяти метров от него в конвульсиях содрогалось тело сестры Алтына. Застывшие в страхе солдаты наконец-то опомнились.

— Нет! — протяжно взвыл Юра, когда два воина скинули за борт обмякшее тело Отабека.

Мальчик небрежно встряхнул кистями и начал двигаться в сторону солдат. Его руки и пальцы двигались независимо от тела, вытворяя страшные вещи. Ногами, как в танце, юноша вырисовывал плавные и аккуратные круги, а руками резко и безжалостно вытягивал жизнь из людей. Они кричали и хрипели, захлёбываясь собственной кровью, но Юра все никак не мог остановиться. Опомнился он, только когда вся палуба корабля была залита густой тёмной кровью. 

В ушах непрерывно долбил пульс единственной выжившей жертвы, и Юра подобно хищнику готов был растерзать свою жертву. Аймира кряхтела и давилась кровью, пытаясь отползти в сторону, но всё безуспешно. Тем не менее на её покрытом ссадинами лице сияла широкая улыбка.

— Зверёныш ты гадкий! — воскликнула она, заливаясь смехом. — Ты посмотри, что натворил! Кровавые реки прям, молодец. Только вот Оташ давненько уже где-то на дне.

Юра продолжил надвигаться на девушку. Может, друг из него совсем неважный, не умеет он дружить, и всё, хоть убей! Но кое-что делать он умеет, и сейчас главное закончить начатое. Гадкая девчонка Алтын, её отец, неизвестный генерал Джао, а после и сам Хозяин Огня. Юра сделает всему миру отложение, избавив землю от этих кровожадных захватчиков. Всю работу выполнит за Аватара, тому даже не придётся учиться магии огня, чтобы одолеть противника. Всего-то нужно — закончить начатое. 

Жертвы случаются, это неизбежно. Юра привык терять любимых ещё в самом детстве, и сейчас его ничего не должно заботить, кроме защиты своего народа. Но почему тогда так больно на душе, будто он сам себе медленно, сосудик за сосудиком, вырывает сердце. Отабек ведь не хотел этого для него. Обещал, клялся, что будет его защищать. А что в итоге? Пусть идёт ко дну с такой защитой! Открылся весь перед ним, доверился, стал родным человеком, и что с того? Юра всё равно один. 

Где-то далеко на глубине Юра всё ещё чувствовал его пульс. Тихий, почти неуловимый, но он был. Возможно, он будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, возможно, подобного шанса никогда больше не встретится, но так будет правильно. Это как голос сердца. Израненного, покореженного и уродливого, но честного и преданного. «Моё сердце велит мне быть рядом с тобой», верно, Отабек? Ну что ж, если идти на дно, то тоже вместе, но Юра этого попросту не допустит. 

Мальчик окинул взглядом Аймиру, валяющуюся в луже крови и, недолго готовясь, прыгнул в воду. Управлять водой для него было намного сложнее магии крови, и Юра не на шутку начал паниковать, когда холодная толща обволокла его со всех сторон. Он слышал Отабека, чувствовал всем телом, но никак не мог понять, как и куда ему двигаться. Вода давила отовсюду, и в голову начала закрадывается незваная мысль, что Юра не успеет. 

Недалеко показался тёмный силуэт, и юноша ухватился за него, как за спасательную соломинку. Неумело двигая руками, он приближался к телу Отабека, но делал это слишком медленно. Юра напрягся и повторил уже наизусть заученные движения рук. К горлу подступила тошнота, а голова была готова расколоться на две части. Ещё больше усилий, и блондину удалось сдвинуть тяжёлую толщу воды и подтолкнуть к себе Алтына. 

Тот, казалось, вовсе не дышал, но Юра точно знал, что успел, что шанс ещё есть. Одной рукой ухватив Отабека поперек груди, а другой направляя и без того непослушные потоки воды, он начал всплытие. Поверхность была так близко — вот-вот, и они будут снаружи, но силы быстро покидали мальчика. В лёгких почти не осталось воздуха, ещё немного, и придётся глотнуть воды.

Водная гладь разомкнулись, и Юра жадно вдохнул воздух. Всплыли они с другой стороны корабля, чуть ближе к каменному берегу. Добраться до него было отдельной задачей, но посильной для Плисецкого, и тот, стараясь удержать сознание под контролем, поплыл к берегу. Что происходило на корабле, его не особо заботило, но раз по ним никто не нанёс последнего удара, у экипажа были дела поважнее. 

Ноги наконец-то почувствовали берег. Мелкие, источенные волнами камушки были слегка шершавыми на ощупь, приятно перекатывались под ступнями. Юра ступал широко и измученно, волоча за собой по воде тело Отабека. Он чувствовал чужое сердцебиение, и от мысли, что есть шанс спасти Отабека, становилось спокойнее. Вытащить на берег — это лишь половина дела, намного сложнее было вытащить воду из его лёгких, ничего не повредив. 

Плисецкий никогда прежде не делал искусственного дыхания, лишь знал, что губами касаются губ. То же самое, что и поцелуй, только спасает жизнь. И поэтому, недолго думая, Юра вытянул ладонь и коснулся грудной клетки Алтына. В висках гудело, и было сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, но юноша правда изо всех сил старался помочь. Маг воды сосредоточился сильнее и наконец-то ухватился за нужное упущение. Жидкость была жиже, чем кровь, но по своему принципу магия мало чем отличалась, просто действовать приходилось в разы аккуратнее. Медленными движениями Юра принялся вытягивать жидкость из лёгких, пока не почувствовал, что движется в нужном направлении. Ещё мгновение — и Отабек закашлялся, сплёвывая остатки воды. Лёжа на боку, он казался выжившим мертвецом, его выдавал только цвет кожи. Местами она была красная от ожога, местами вздулись волдыри, но в целом Алтын был в порядке, если это можно назвать таковым. 

Юра не знал, можно ли улыбаться в такие моменты, но ему очень хотелось. Страх не успеть наконец-то его отпустил, а досада, гнев и безысходность ещё не успели прийти на смену. Сейчас юноша просто был счастлив, что его единственный близкий человек был жив. От переизбытка нахлынувших чувств Юра не знал, куда себя деть. Он сидел на берегу рядом с Отабеком и успокаивающе гладил того по волосам. Алтын ничего не говорил, лишь сипло дышал и отхаркивал последнюю воду. 

— Я наконец-то понял, что говорит мне сердце, — тихо сказал Юра. — Оно велит мне быть рядом с тобой. Примешь ты это или нет — тебе решать. А я для себя всё решил. 

В ответ молчание.

— Или я спугнул своего героя?

— Я не боюсь, — хриплым голосом ответил маг огня и снова разошёлся в кашле. 

— А стоило бы, — продолжая разглаживать тёмные волосы, ответил Юра.

— Меня всё устраивает. 

— Меня тоже, — юноша скромно улыбнулся, после чего добавил: — И куда дальше?

— Все дороги ведут в Басинг-Сэй? Или первым кораблём в Северную Столицу. Выбирай.

— Ну что же, Аватар уже заждался своего учителя. Некрасиво заставлять его ждать. 

Отабек ничего не ответил, всё и без этого было понятно. Впереди тысячи дорог, и куда они приведут — никому не известно, но выбрав свой путь, идти им будет гораздо легче. Особенно когда рядом есть человек, которому можно доверить собственную жизнь.


End file.
